1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to solid state nanoscale radio frequency (RF) emitters.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of applications and devices may benefit from the use of one or more precise and stable high frequency emitters. Examples of such applications and devices include ultra-high speed computers, high precision scanners, radars, radio frequency detectors, and applications configured to record images observed through RF-opaque objects without the use of ionizing radiation.
Conventionally, emitters operating at frequencies of about 300 gigahertz have not been extremely well stabilized in their frequency response. However, higher frequency, stable, output radiation is desirable, and with the advent of graphene, the design of an emitter configured, as disclosed herein, to operate in the frequency range of about 300 gigahertz to 3 terahertz has become possible. A stable high frequency gigahertz and/or terahertz emitter, as disclosed herein, is therefore desirable.